halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M45F Close Assault Weapon System
The M45F Close Assault Weapon System (abbreviated M45F CAWS), more commonly known as the M90 Shotgun, is the United Nations Space Command's resident shotgun during the Necros War. Introduction The M45F Shotgun packs extreme stopping power at close ranges, and will kill almost any enemy in at close ranges. It is often wielded in urban conditions, where the close ranges are conducive to the shotgun's mode of operation. The shotgun also makes a perfect defensive weapon to fend off enemy boarding parties inside starships. The weapon's power lies in the great stopping power of a cloud of ball bearings, or flechettes, which, while extremely powerful in close-quarter combat, are ineffective at long ranges. However, it should be noted that the shotgun user can engage enemies at medium ranges as well, with reduced effectiveness, especially with specialised ammunition. Operation The M90 is fed by a complicated 'over and under' tube magazine, utilising an eight round tube, fitted with a double redundant gas system, making it highly reliable. This allows the shooter to very specifically organise his ammunition, by deciding the order it is loaded in. The shells are loaded through the top feed hatch and are ejected through it when fired, the bolt of the M90 travels down into the receiver, taking recoil away from the shooter. The shotgun can fire regular buckshot rounds, flechette rounds, explosive, slug or breaching. The shotgun can switch effortlessly between semi-automatic and pump-action by toggling a switch on the gun. In practice, there are minor differences in rate of fire, but pump-action tends to be more efficient for loading, since the magazine can be cut off and reloaded mid-battle in pump-action mode, as well as being capable of loading specialised rounds mid-reload. It is also useful for the use of low velocity rounds. New Features The newest model, the M45F, is used in the Necros War. It is fitted with a number of Misriah Rails, one onto the receiver and two on either side of the forward grip. This allows the user of the shotgun to customize it with a wide variety of weapon add-ons to increase its efficiency in combat. It has fully adjustable and removable day/night iron sights.It can be augmented with a Rail Interface System that fits over the foregrip. The shotgun's gas system is doubled up, allowing it high reliability and redundancy, allowing it to function through a variety of hostile conditions. The shotgun can be fitted with a regular stock, which an in turn carry a number of shells internally. This can be swapped for commercially available collapsing stocks or removed entirely to reduce the over all length. Uses The M45F is primarily used by UNSC forces for house to house and urban fighting. Its unmatched lethality at close quarters guarantee a kill, even against shielded and armoured opponents. Ideal for breaching then clearing a building, the M45F can also be used as an anti-materiel weapon or as a non-lethal weapon, firing electroshock munitions, bean-bag rounds or rubberised munitions. Its also used in boarding operations, where its low-penetration with fail to breach the hull of the ship. It also sees substantial use in the hands of special forces, who use the multitude of specialised rounds to attack the enemy. Gallery File:Ih shotgun01b.jpg File:Shotgun12.png|The Shotgun with optional RIS Category:UNSC Weapons